WLHS-FM
WLHS-FM '(106.1 MHz) is a Spanish Top 40 radio station licensed to St. Paul, Minnesota and serves the Twin Cities metropolitan area. Owned by Studio Networks it is known by its on-air branding '"106.1 Latino Hits." The station's studios and offices are located in St. Louis Park with its sister stations. History 'Early Years as WDGY-FM' WLHS-FM signed on the air on May 4, 1973 with the callsign WDGY-FM. WDGY-FM was a part-time simulcast of AM sister station WDGY which aired an Oldies format. WDGY-FM's original city of license was Anoka and originally transmitted from a tower near Oak Grove with an ERP of 11,000 watts, meaning the station only reached the Northern suburbs of the Twin Cities with a clear signal. In 1981, WDGY-FM would move to a tower in Shoreview as well as upgrading its ERP from 11,000 watts to 25,000 watts. (The city of license was changed to St. Paul in 1983.) WDGY-FM would air a Mix of Easy Listening, and Adult Contemporary music along with News, and Weather updates coming from WMSP (TV) when it did not simulcast WDGY. 'Minnesota 106 FM: Adult Standards comes to the Twin Cities' On July 11, 1988, WDGY-FM switched to an Adult Standards format with the new call-sign WMIN-FM. The station was branded on-air as "Minnesota 106 FM, WMIN" featuring News, Weather, and Sports coming from Twin Cities CBS affiliate KOKV (TV). WMIN-FM was never as successful as WDGY-FM. 'WDGY 106 FM/Oldies 106.1 WDGY-FM: Oldies returns to 106.1 FM' On February 4, 1991, WMIN-FM flipped back to Oldies as "WDGY 106 FM" with the WDGY-FM callsign returning to the 106.1 FM frequency for the first time since 1988. WDGY (AM) flipped to Adult Standards later that day, taking the "Minnesota 1130 AM" brand and the WMIN call-sign. On March 31, 1997, WMIN (AM) began simulcasting WDGY-FM, also returning the WDGY call-sign to 1130 AM. On April 4, 1997, WDGY AM/FM rebranded as "Oldies 106.1 - WDGY-FM." '106.1 WMSN: All-News comes to 106.1 FM' On September 4, 2000, WDGY-FM flipped to an All-News format branded as "106.1 WMSN" with the new WMSN call-sign. This was an attempt to compete with All-News station WMSP-FM. That same day, WDGY (AM) broke its simulcast with 106.1 FM and the Oldies format continued on 1130 AM. In 2001, WMSN upgraded its ERP from 25,000 watts to 30,000 watts. 'WREY simulcast' On June 3, 2002, after months of bad ratings, WMSN flipped to a simulcast of Regional Mexican AM sister station WREY. WMSN changed its callsign to WREY-FM. In May 2011, WREY-FM's ratings peaked at a 3.1 share in the PPM Monthly Ratings for Minneapolis-St. Paul. However, the next month, WREY-FM dropped from a 3.1 share to a 1.9 share. '106.1 Latino Hits' In December of 2018, rumors began spreading that WREY-FM would flip to Spanish Top 40 after Borgen Broadcasting (owners of WREY-FM) registered numerous domains such as wlhsfm.com, 1061wlhs.com, latinohitsfm.com, and 1061latinohits.com. There was also a Facebook Business page that was registered around this time named 106.1 Latino Hits. (This would become the official Facebook page used for the station) On January 4, 2019, WREY-FM flipped to Spanish Top 40 branded as "106.1 Latino Hits." WREY-FM changed its call-sign to WLHS-FM the following week to reflect the changes. On October 17, 2019, Borgen Broadcasting announced the sale of the station to Houston-based Studio Networks. The sale closed on the 20th and the station was consummated as well. Category:Minnesota Category:Minneapolis Category:St. Paul Category:106.1 FM Category:Spanish Top 40 radio stations Category:Stations broadcasting in HD Radio Category:Studio Networks